The Honorable Way
by GeneralWolfen
Summary: After an entire Japanese Aircraft Carrier from WW2 gets taken to Equestria, the pilots are introduced to the Mane 6. However, a new menace attacks and they have to fight for their lives! Rated M for horror/gore and language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Returning to the "Soldiers in Equestria" timeplot. HOWEVER: This is a whole new story. Dark Days and Bell's Toll do not apply here. Wrote this because I was bored and needed to make up for that horrible LAST story I wrote. *ugh* So here you go.**

* * *

><p>Subject- Yari Takuya, Imperial Japanese Army<p>

Rank and Position- Plane Model Mitsubishi A6M Zero Pilot, Private

Appearance- Black hair, brown eyes, missing ring finger on left hand

Location- Japanese Aircraft Carrier Hiyo II, South Pacific Ocean, 1944

* * *

><p>Yari wiped his arm across his head and scowled. The Americans had just launched a devastating attack against Yari's fleet. The attack had been quick and two ships had been sunk. The PT boats were still shooting at straggler American aircraft. Yari watched as they managed to get away and gave a sigh of disgust. Turning back, he examined to make sure his Zero was undamaged. His ship hadn;t been hit heavily, but bullets had still grazed the deck. Soldiers were running back and forth, making quick repairs wherever there was damage. Finding a hole in the tailfin, he frowned. "Hey, Yoma! Get your tool kit and help me fix this!"<p>

* * *

><p>-Equestria-<p>

* * *

><p>Twilight trotted happily down the center of Ponyville's main road. She was on her way to pick up some new quills. Ordinarily, she'd have had Spike do it, but he'd somehow managed to get sick. Humming a tune to herself, she stopped into the store. Getting her quills and thanking the manager, she trotted back out. She needed the quills for a new experiment she was trying. The quills were to be used in an experiment that could hopefully cause a rainstorm on command. Twilight had found the spell in an old book the other day and had been itching to try it out. Today was the day! However, the book said two unicorns and a pegasus were needed. Twilight figured she'd get Rainbow or Fluttershy and Rarity to help. Looking up into the sky, she saw a couple Pegasi flying about, but none of them were Rainbow or Fluttershy. Watching as one slightly spiraled off and did a few flips before managing to set herself straight, Twilight shook her head. "Oh Derpy..." Turning back, she headed for Rarity's boutique. Reaching it, she gently pushed the door open. "Rarity? You here?"<br>"Yes darling, be right with you!"  
>Twilight nodded and sat down next to the door. After a few moments, Rarity appeared. "Hello Twilight! What brings you here?"<br>"I need your help with a spell."  
>"Oh?"<br>"Yeah. I also need Rainbow or Fluttershy for it. Have you seen either of them?"  
>Rarity nodded. "Why yes! Fluttershy's with me right now giving me some advice on dresses!"<br>Twilight gave a mental sigh of relief. "Oh good."  
>"Do you need to do this spell now or later?"<br>"I suppose we could do it half an hour."  
>"Okay dear! How about the meadow in front of Ponyville?"<br>"That sounds good! Ask Fluttershy to come!"  
>"I'll come..." came a small voice from the back room.<p>

* * *

><p>Yari stood back and checked his work. "That looks good." he said to himself.<br>"Yari! Get ready! We're preparing to go after the filthy Americans!" called the ship's captain.  
>Yari nodded and waved at the captain, showing he had heard. Checking his sword on his belt, he braced himself as he felt the ship turn. Sliding slightly, Yari dug himself into the ground metal. Holding his plane for support, he looked around. Most of the other soldiers were chatting amiably, barely noticing the ship's movement. When the ship was finally done turning, Yari let go of his ship and walked towards a group of soldiers that were nearby.<p>

* * *

><p>Twilight waited patiently in the meadow, the ingredients for the spell gathered around her. "Okay, let's check again: three quills, check. Five diamonds, check. The blades of a sunflower, check. Pitcher of water, check..." Closing her eyes, she took a deep sigh. "DOn't worry Twilight, they'll be here." Looking up into the sky, she watched the clouds as they slowly went past.<br>"Yoohoo! We're here Twilight!"  
>Twilight turned and smiled as she saw Rarity, followed by Fluttershy. Fluttershy gave a small smile to Twilight, who returned it.<br>"Alright Twilight. How do we do this?"  
>"Well, You need to do a conjuring spell and I need to do a teleportation spell at the same time."<br>Fluttershy looked up. "What do I do?"  
>"You have to hover in the air five feet above us, holding this pitcher. Right as we do the spells, you have to pour the water while I say a few lines."<br>"Okay." Fluttershy took the pitcher and slowly rose into the air, looking back down at Twilight and Rarity.  
>Twilight looked at Rarity. "You ready?"<br>"Yes dear."  
>Twilight nodded. Closing her eyes, she concentrated hard. Rarity did the same, across from Twilight. Their horns glowed and 2 beams shot out, deflecting into each other and creating a small ball. Fluttershy turned the pitcher over and let the water slowly fall into the ball. As she did, Twilight spoke:<br>"I have what I need.  
>To do this deed.<br>Using these things,  
>Let's see what the storm brings!"<br>The ball expanded, soaking in all the water. Rarity's and Twilight's horns stopped glowing and they watched the ball. It expanded more, then suddenly blew into a thousand pieces. Twilight frowned. As she was about to speak, the water drops suddenly became crystal-like. They slowly rose into the air, then flung into the sky. The clouds darkened and thunder sounded. Twilight smiled proudly. "Just as I thought!" she exclaimed, hopping around and making happy noises. rarity raised an eyebrow, then looked up. The clouds packed together, then took on a gentle purple hue. Then they expanded, covering the entirety of the sky. Thunder sounded again, followed by brilliant flashes of lightning. Twilight grew quiet and stopped jumping around. The clouds slowly turned black, then red lightning came down, followed by more thunder. Twilight's expression grew worried. "The book didn't say anything about this..."

* * *

><p>Yari glanced up as the sky darkened. "Just the sky..." he said to his friends. They all nodded and resumed talking. A loud thunderclap sounded near the ship, followed by an even closer lightning bolt and everyone jumped. "Shit! That was too close for comfort!" A soldier remarked. Everyone else murmured their agreement.<br>Up in the captain's booth, the captain frowned. A small hole had appeared in the water in front of the ship. taking out his binoculars, he watched as the hole slowly grew bigger. His eyes widened and his binoculars fell out of his hands. Next to him, he could hear the other officers gasdping. Picking up the PA microphone, the captain yelled "Whirlpool! Brace yourselves!"  
>The soldiers on deck quickly looked in front of the boat. Some gave frightened yells and ran below decks. Yari ran over to his plane. Taking rope off the deck, he tied down his plane securely to the deck. He noticed some other pilots doing the same and waved at them to hurry up. Just then, he felt the boat tip. More pilots and soldiers screamed. Grabbing hold of his pane's wing, Yari clutched on and watched his impending doom. As the ship tipped, he said a quick prayer. looking at the other pilots, he yelled "The Emperor will remember us!" The other pilots all nodded and repeated the chant. They then turned and watched as the ship tipped into the whirlpool. As it slowly fell, a lightning bolt flashed, making contact with the ship. Yari felt his whole body get enveloped in a burning pain... then nothing.<p>

* * *

><p>Twilight, rarity and Fluttershy screamed as a brilliant flash of light eminated from the mountains near Canterlot. Shielding their eyes, they looked away. As the flash of light slowly passed away, they looked towards the mountains. Not seeing anything, they all looked at each other.<br>"What do you suppose that was?"  
>"I don't know." Twilight replied. Looking up, she saw that the black sky had disappeared and was back to normal.<br>"Hey!" she heard a familiar pony yell. Turning, she saw Rainbow Dash flying at her full-speed. Bracing herself, she toppled over as Rainbow crashed into her. "Twilight! What in the hay was that!"  
>Twilight coughed and pushed Rainbow off. "I don't know."<br>"Well, I know you did it, since that was nothing we did and you're always trying new things!"  
>Twilight sighed. "Alright, I admit I did it, but I don't know what happened!"<br>Rainbow gave a grin. "Let's go look!"

* * *

><p>Yari stirred and groaned. "Gahh... my damn head hurts..." he said to himself. Opening his eyes, he saw he was lying facedown on the deck of his ship. Rolling over, he took in the sky. "What the...? that's not the sky we had just then!" he exclaimed. Sitting up, he looked around. His jaw dropped. "Where... the hell... are we?" He wondered out loud. Around the ship was a lush, colorful forest. A few mountains sat to the side, and inspection showed a magnificent castle perched on the side of one of them. Yari stared at the castle and smiled. "Just like back home..." he thought. Standing shakily up, he glanced around the ship. All the other pilots were lying around unconcious or sitting against their planes, looking around in wonder. Yari looked at his own plane and sighed. "Damn good thing I tied it down..." he thought. moving towards the edge of the ship, he peered over. The ground was about 35 feet away and too far to jump. Walking back, he saw the captain of the ship approaching him. "You, Yari! And Yama, Myoto and Hiroto! I am ordering you four to get out and scout this place. I need you to make me a detailed map and possibly find natives."<br>Yari nodded. The three other called pilots got up and moved towards Yari. Untying the rope around his plane, Yari walked back and tied it to the edge of the ship. It just barely reached the ground. Sliding down, Yari touched down on the ground and cautiously looked around. "Clear!" he yelled. the other pilots slid down and lined up. "Alright, we'll head..." Yari checked his compass. "North of here for a while and see where we end up. If need be, we'll make a camp if night falls."  
>The pilots nodded. Even though Yari was a private, he was best to lead since he thought things through and didn't make mistakes.<br>"What weapons do we have?" Yama asked. "I have my Grandfather's Katana." And he pulled it out, letting the sun reflect off it. The other two pilots pulled out pistols, as well as Yari. "Alright then, let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2. I was planning on writing this a certain way, but had an inspiration. THEREFORE I changed the genres. You'll see why soon... ALSO, I think this got screwed up somehow. The chapter disappeared. Retrying again.**

* * *

><p>Yari walked calmly behind Yami, who was slicing through the thick forest around them with his katana. Every now and then, one of the pilots in back would remark about a strange looking plant or tree.<br>"Look at that one! Have you ever seen a tree with a purple tint?"  
>"Shut up Hiroto! We are here to survey and plot, not comment on the damn vegetation!"<br>Hiroto gave a loud sigh. Yari ignored him and continued onwards.  
>"Yari! I can see light ahead!" Yami called out. The other three looked ahead and could indeed see the edge of the forst in view. yami swung harder at the branches, letting them fall to the ground. Yari looked anxiously around. Yami was making quite a bit of noise, and who knew if someone was watching? This was an excellent spot to be ambushed, and there could possibly be Americans anywhere! Yari shuddered at the thought of Americans possibly being in wherever they were now. Aiming his pistol carefully around, Yari saw the light coming closer and closer until finally... they burst out onto a small plain. The 4 men looked around apprehensivly. "No one in sight. Move out!" One of them said, and they slowly moved across the plain.<p>

* * *

><p>Twilight galloped down the path leading away from Ponyville, her friends behind and above her. Rainbow flipped a few times in the air, then looked down. "twilight, what do we do when we find whatever it is you brought here?"<br>"I don't know. We'll figure it out when we get there."  
>Fluttershy flew gently along behind Rainbow. "I do hope that whatever it is didn't hurt any animals..."<p>

* * *

><p>Yari scowled at Myoto. "Why'd you do that?"<br>Myoto glared back. "Could have been an American!" They had been walking when a fox had run out in front of them. Myoto had pulled out his pistol and shot the thing on sight. Yari put his face into his hands. "Next time, wait until we see what it is running in front of us! If it's an American, i'll be sure to let you know so you can shoot the hell out of him!"  
>The other two pilots laughed. They continued onwards, Hiroto gently starting to sing.<p>

* * *

><p>Twilight glanced up at the sky. It was starting to get dark. Looking at her friends, she said "We'll go on for a little while longer, then we'll settle down for the night."<br>The other ponies all nodded and they moved on. Applejack came up next to Twilight and nudged her gently. "Hey Twalight? Ah was jus' wanderin... Da we have ta bring back whatevah et is ya brought here, or can we leave it?"  
>Twilight shrugged. "If it's too big, we'll have to leave it and get the princess or somepony else to help us with it."<br>"Ah, kay. Was just wanderin."  
>They continued onward. When night had finally fallen too dark, Twilight started a small fire on some branches with her magic. "Who's going to keep watch?"<br>Pinkie Pie jumped up and down. "!" She jumped around yelling. Twilight got up and put a hoof over her mouth.  
>"Okay, you have enough energy to do the watch for three nights." Pinkie nodded excitedly and started jumping around again. Twilight sighed and gently laid down. The rest of the ponies got close to her and rested their heads on each other for comfort. Pinkie watched them fall asleep, then started jumping around excitedly again.<p>

* * *

><p>Yari looked up at the night sky. "It got dark too fast..." he thought. Yami struck a match and set it to a pile of branches and sticks he had made. The three other men huddled around the fire.<br>After a few moments of silence had passed, Myoto spoke up. "The Emperor would be most interested in this land. You know how much he loves those artworks. This place would remind him of them."  
>"The Emperor is not here, however. So I suggest you stop daydreaming."<br>"But it's night time..."  
>"Whatever."<br>Yari and Myoto laughed. Hiroto gave them a foul look and leaned back. Closing his eyes, he said "Wake me if there's trouble."  
>Yari shook his head. "I'm going to sleep too."<br>"Then who'll keep a lookout?"  
>"You will Myoto."<br>"But I'm tired!"  
>"So am I. Better me over you."<br>Myoto scowled and stood up. Taking his pistol out, he said "I'll remember this."  
>"Really? I remember the last time you said that."<br>"Shut up."

* * *

><p>-The next morning-<p>

* * *

><p>Twilight gave a light yawn and opened her eyes. Frowning, she lifted Rainbow's body off herself. Rainbow gave a quiet cry and jumped up. Noticing she had been on Twilight, she blushed. "Oh... hehe..."<br>Twilight shook her head. Looking towards the forest, she frowned. "We've still got a ways to go... we should be there by noon if we start now." Just as she was about to take off:  
>"Um, Twilight? They're not awake yet."<br>Twilight stopped and turned. Indeed, everypony else was asleep. Looking around, she said "Wait a second, Where's Pinkie Pie?"

* * *

><p>Yari groaned. "Hiroto!"<br>"Blargh?"  
>"Remind me to not sleep on a rock next time." Opening his eyes, he stretched and rolled over onto his stomach. Looking up, he stopped moving and froze. Staring straight ahead, he found himself staring into a bright blue pair of huge eyes. Getting up slowly, Yari kept his gaze on the creature in front of him. it resembled a pony, yet with the fluffiest hair and tail he'd ever seen. Its coat was pink too... which was odd. Either way, it was absolutely adorable. Getting down on one knee, Yari held his hand out to the pony. It sniffed his hand, then nuzzled it. Yari smiled. "Hey, look at this."<br>Myoto groaned and opened his eyes. "Yes Yari, what is-" He broke off when he saw the creature. Jumping up, he yelled "What is THAT?"  
>"I do believe it is a pony."<br>"A pink pony?"  
>"It appears that way, yes."<p>

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie smiled broadly at the two creatures. They were both watching her and speaking the funniest language she had ever heard. They seemed friendly enough though! Nuzzling the thing's hand again, she wondered if they could talk her language. "Hello? Can you talk?"<p>

* * *

><p>Yari and Myoto stopped arguing abruptly and slowly looked at the pony. It was sitting there... smiling? Yes, it was! And it had just spoken! IN ENGLISH! Yari cast a worried look at Myoto. 'What do we do?"<br>"Kill it?"  
>"That's your solution to everything!"<br>"Yeah, because it works!"  
>Yari facepalmed. Looking back at the creature, it was still smiling. Maybe this thing could tell them where the hell they were. Getting down on his knee, he pointed at himself. "Yari." Pointing his finger at Pinkie, he asked "You?"<br>Pinkie giggled. "I'm Pinkie Pie! I'm sure we'll be great friends!" she said happily, hugging Yari. Yari cast an alarmed look at Myoto, who was doubled over in laughter. Throwing his hat at him, Yari looked back at Pinkie, who was still hugging him. "Where we?" he asked.  
>Myoto chuckled. "Your English sucks."<br>"Yeah, look who's talking. You don't even know any!"  
>Myoto fell silent. Yari scowled. Looking back at pinkie, he asked "Where we?"<br>Pinkie let go of Yari and jumped into the air. "In Equestria of course! The land of ponies governed by princesses Celestia and Luna!"  
>Yari frowned and put his hand to his chin. Thinking, he turned to Myoto. "If this is a land of ponies... Then maybe we can work out a deal with them."<br>Moving over to Hiroto and Yami, he kicked them in the thighs. "Wake up! We're moving out!"

* * *

><p>Twilight ran through the field, calling Pinkie's name. Rainbow flew ahead of her in the air, looking for any sign of Pinkie. Casting her eyes ahead, she saw a pink pony bouncing along happily. "Found her!" she called, zooming ahead. Touching down in front of Pinkie, she glared at her. "Where did you go? We were worried somethi... thi...". Her voice trailed off as she saw the 4 creatures behind Pinkie. "Pinkie... what are those?"<br>"I don't know! But they're funny!" pinkie giggled, pushing one of the creatures with her hoof playfully. The thing scowled.  
>"We are humans. What you?"<br>Rainbow frowned. "Ponies. DUH..."  
>The man's face darkened. "Treat with better attitude."<br>Rainbow grinned. "Watcha gonna do? Scowl at me?"  
>The man growled and pulled his katana out of its sheath. Flinging it at a thick branch, the sword cut through the branch. Rainbow's eyes widened as the branch fell. "Umm... I'll leave you alone then."<br>The man smirked.

* * *

><p>Twilight ran as fast as she could and soon caught up to where Rainbow and Pinkie were. "There you are! We were worried you had been hurt or- who are they?"<br>Pinkie giggled. "This is Yari and his friends. I don't know their names."  
>The one named Yari knelt down. "How know to talk?"<br>Twilight frowned. "Um... My parents taught me?"  
>"No no. How know talk? You pony."<br>"Well... yes. Are we supposed to be stupid or something?"  
>Yari laughed. "All animals dumb."<br>Twilight scowled. The other ponies did as well, Pinkie's mane even deflating a bit. "Care to repeat that?"  
>Yari sensed the sudden hostility and back up. Putting his hand gently around his pistol, he said "Where we from, animals dumb. Ponies no better."<br>Rarity's horn glowed threateningly. Just as the ponies were about to advance, a blood-curling scream from the forest made everyone and everypony turn.  
>"What the fuck was that?" Yari asked Myoto.<br>Myoto shrugged. "No damn idea!"  
>"It sounded human! Let's go check it out!"<p>

* * *

><p>As they rushed across the field back towards the forest, Yari could keep hearing more screams. After about an hour, it had fallen silent. They reached the edge of the forst and Yari sat breathing hard and holding his side. The others did as well.<br>"Next time... we walk... the ... whole... fucking... way..." he gasped out. Leaning against a tree, he slowly regained his breath and his chest slowly stopped pounding. Leaning forward, he peered into the trees. "Hey! Anyone okay in there?" he called out. They listened for a moment. AFter a bit, they could hear something rushing through the brush. As they hesitantly pulled out their pistols (and 1 katana), they gasped as the captain of the carrier burst out into the open. His coat was in bloody tatters and he was holding his arm. "Captain Hiru? What happened?" Yari asked, helping the captain sit down. The captain fixed him with a frightened stare and gulped. "It was horrible! Fucking unbelievable!"  
>"What happened?"<br>The captain closed his eyes and shuddered. "After you left, we went about trying to fix whatever damage we could find. In the hold, he happened across a room with a couple dead pilots in it. We went to move them, but couldn't because of some wierd maggot that had already gotten on the bodies. We figured the maggots had gotten in because of a break in the hull. So, we left a few soldiers in there to clean the bodies and get them out. A few minutes later... We heard screaming from below decks. We went to investigate and were ambushed! Our own men had turned on us! However... They were different. Their eyes glowed the oddest color of yellow... Some had flesh missing... I watched my men get devoured and turned themselves! I just barely managed to get away! They grabbed me and got my coat pretty good. However, I managed to shove them off. I jumped over the side and landed on my arm." Wiggling his arm, he continued. "I heard your voice and ran out here! I think my other officers barricaded themselves in the command center, but I'm not sure. I'm just happy I managed to escape." Giving off a deep sigh, he leaned against the tree and closed his eyes.  
>"Did you happen to grab any weapons on your way out?"<br>"Only my pistol and knife."  
>Yari sighed. He'd been hoping for a Type 99 or Type 100. Shrugging, he turned. The other 3 pilots were watching Yari with fear and apprehension on their faces. Myoto spoke up. "What do we do?"<br>"Leave them, I guess." Noticing the ponies had followed, he turned.  
>Twilight gave him an odd look. SHe'd noticed his expression and the fifth man covered in blood. "What happened?"<br>"Attacked. By own men. Savage or something."  
>Twilight cast an odd look at her friends. Shrugging, she mouthed "Let's get out of here."<br>Just as her friends nodded, a low moan came from the forest. The captain eye's opened and he jumped up. "No! No! They got off!" Moving away from the forest, everyone and everypony watched as a single man walked into the open. However, Twilight and her friends could instantly tell he was not normal. Part of his arm was severed and gently spewing blood onto the ground. His jaw was unhinged and hung loosely. He walked with a slight stagger and close inspection revealed that his right leg ended in a stump. As the man hobbled toward the group, he reached out for Yari and made a gronaing sound. Yari drew his pistol and shot the man through the head, instantly killing him. Yari cast an alarmed look at everyone. As he opened his mouth to speak, a few more bellows sounded from the forest, along with the sound of haggard running.  
>"Time to go."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: And then it was a horror story.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Yari and the ponies ran swiftly across the field. Yari glanced back and felt his blood and stomach churn over. More figures were emerging from the forest and slowly moving in their direction. Yari cringed as he heard them give off a collected yell/moan. "Run! Don't look back! Just run!" he yelled. Pulling out his pistol, he fired off a few haphazard shots back at the zombies. Hearing more screams and groans, he tucked his pistol away.  
>Twilight could feel her heart beating against her chest s she ran. As the one named Myoto came up next to her, she asked "What's going on?"<br>Myoto simply stared at her as he ran by her and waved his arms in the air, indicating he had no idea what she said. "Yari! What'd she ask?"  
>"'What's going on?'".<br>Myoto looked at the pony and shrugged. "Tell her just to run and get as far away as possible!"  
>Yari glanced at Twilight and yelled "Run!"<br>Twilight nodded. Behind her, she could hear Rarity giving off several frightened cries. Fluttershy and Rainbow were in the air, Fluttershy flying with her eyes closed and Rainbow flying backwards taunting the zombies.  
>"Oh, you too slow! You're gonna have to move faster to catch us!"<br>"Rainbow, why are motivating them?"  
>"I'm not motivating, i'm making fun of them!"<br>"It's not helping!"

* * *

><p>After a while, the ponies and humans stopped to catch their breath against a collection of rocks. Yari pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his face with it. Twilight trotted up next to him and gave him a curious look.<br>"What were those things anyway?" she asked, hoping there was a reasonable explanation for it.  
>Yari only looked at her in fright. "Not of the living..."<br>Twilight could feel her blood turn cold and heard several frightened squeaks from behind. Turning, she saw Fluttershy curled up on the ground crying gently. "Fluttershy, what's wrong?"  
>"Those... things... If they're dead... why are still alive?"<br>Twilight frowned and shrugged. "I don't know. When we get back to Ponyville, I'll have to look in th-" Her words were cut off at the sound of a loud humming coming from behind.  
>Yari looked back in confusion. "Captain! Doesn't that sound like... a plane?"<br>The captain nodded. "yes, it does indeed. Does this mean there was a survivor that managed to get away?" As everyone and everypony stood, they saw a dark green Zero flying past. Twilight watched it. "What in Equestria is that?"  
>"An airplane. We call them Zeros."<br>"Airplanes can fly?" Rainbow asked with awe.  
>"Yes."<br>Rainbow watched the airplane, then grinned proudly. "I bet it couldn't beat me!"  
>Twilight smiled at Rainbow's remark. "Rainbow, is everything about speed?"<br>Rainbow didn't answer and Twilight smirked. Looking back at Yari, she saw he was still watching it. Suddenly, he gasped. "What is it?" Myoto asked. Yari pointed at the plane. As everyone turned, they saw it wobble, then go into a direct nosedive.

* * *

><p>Lyra, BonBon and Ditzy Doo walked happily through Ponyville's park on the outskirts of town.<br>"So, I told Mac 'Hey, just give her apples! She'll be happy!'." Lyra said with a giggle.  
>BonBon and Ditzy laughed. BonBon gently nuzzled Lyra. "What did he say?"<br>"'Eeyup.'" Lyra said and laughed. The other two ponies joined in.  
>Ditzy thought for a second. "Does Octavia even like apples?"<br>Lyra shrugged. "I don't know. I know what she does like though."  
>"What?"<br>"Mac!"  
>Ditzy and BonBon laughed again, then stopped. A loud humming sound had caught their attention. "What is that?" BonBon asked.<br>"I'll go look!" Ditzy said, flying up into the sky. Looking in the direction of the noise, she frowned. Focusing hard, she gasped. "Incoming!" She yelled, diving back to the ground. Lyra and BonBon dived into a bush and Ditzy flew into a tree. As the plane crashed into the ground, they all screamed. When it had fallen slightly silent, they peeked out.  
>"What the hay is THAT?" Lyra yelled. As they got out, they examined the wreckage closely.<br>"It could fly, that's for sure!" BonBon exclaimed. Looking at the wreckage, they could see something pounding against the glass and shouting. "Should... we let it out?" Ditzy asked. The other two hesitated, then heard "Help!" yelled in English. Nodding to each other, they quickly moved towards the cockpit. They found the latch and opened it. What they saw inside made them scream harder than they ever had before. Jumping off the plane and diving back into the bush, they watched as a bipedaled being rose out of the cockpit. He was stammering in some language and holding his badly bleeding arm. Staggering around in a circle, the man recontinued his plea for help, before falling to the ground. Lyra gasped slightly. "SHould... we help?"  
>BonBon watched the man. Ditzy glared at them both. "You always help somepony out, no matter what species!" And she jumped out of the bush Trotting over to the man, she nudged him gently. "Hey! You alright? Is there anything we can do?"<br>The man rolled onto his side and stared at Ditzy. She gasped as she saw his eyes were horribly bloodshot and dilated. "Make it stop..." he gasped. "Make... it..., stoodmcjskz.z..zs.a..." and he closed his eyes. Sliding back into his front, Ditzy gasped. Rolling him over, she placed a hoof on his chest. After a moment, she let out a cry of despair and slumped to the ground. Lyra and BonBon came out and comforted Ditzy. "Hey, he was hurt badly in that crash! There wasn't anything you could do..."  
>"But, you tried at least!"<br>Ditzy sniffled and gave a smile to her friends. Placing her hooves on the man's chest, she pushed gently. "May Celestia be with you." she whispered. Taking her hooves off the man's chest, she felt him stir. BonBon's and Lyra's jaws dropped. Ditzy grinned at them. "Fixed him!" she announced proudly. Turning to the man, she looked into his eyes... and screamed. They were a pure yellow and glowing slightly. He made a snarling sound and snapped his jaws. Ditzy screamed again and took off. BonBon and Lyra watched in mute horror as the undead man rose slowly up from the ground. Taking an agrresive stance, he started to stagger in the direction of the ponies. BonBon recovered from her shock first and nudged Lyra hard. "Run! COme on, run!" she screamed. Lyra slowly looked at BonBon.  
>"Run?"<br>"YES! RUN!" and she pushed Lyra over. Lyra shook her head and jumped to her feet. "ZOMBIE!" she screamed, running off for Ponyville, BonBon following closely behind.

* * *

><p>Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle played happily in the streets with Sweetie Belle's ball. Scootaloo jumped for it on her scooter and did an amazing twist while catching the ball with one hoof. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle clopped their hooves in applause and Scootaloo took a bow upon landing. Just as they were about to start again, they were interrupted by Ditzy Doo running through the middle of them, knocking Apple Bloom over. Getting up, she angrily yelled "Hey Derpy! WATCH IT!"<br>For once, Ditzy didn't even stop to respond. She was running to fast, even beating her wings to help her run. The three fillies frowned.  
>"That's odd. She always stops and yells whenever somepony calls her Derpy!" Sweetie Belle remarked.<br>Scootaloo nodded. "She didn't even acknowledge we were there!"  
>"She musta bin scarred!" Apple Bloom said, thinking. "What could scahr Ditzy like tha'...?"<br>The other two fillies shrugged. Going to resume their game, they were again stopped by Lyra running past them, screaming. The fillies watched her in amazement, then saw BonBon coming too. Her eyes widened and she stopped. "You three! Run! Get away!" she yelled.  
>Scootaloo frowned. "Why, what's wrong?"<br>BonBon shook her head. She knew that the fillies would either not believe her, or get horribly scared if told what was coming. "Just run! Get to your homes and hide!" And she took off after Lyra without another word. The three fillies watched her leave, then started to laugh nervously.  
>"Probably nothing wrong."<br>"What if there is? Think we could get our cutie marks getting rid of it?"  
>All the fillie's faces lighted up in delight. "Let's do it! Cutie Mark Fright Ridders! GO!"<br>And they took off for their houses to get their gear.

* * *

><p>Twilight ran ahead of the group of ponies, keeping her eyes on the horizon. They had been running for a while and Ponyville was close. After what seemed to be another very long time, she saw the smoldering wreckage of the airplane. "We're here!" she called. As the others came up next to her, she could hear the humans panting hard and leaning against stuff. Ignoring them, she said "Alright! I think we lost the living dead back there, so we'll be able to warn everyone of the danger of these creatures!"<br>Right as she finished speaking, there was a scream from the center of Ponyville.  
>"Oh Celestia..."<p>

* * *

><p>Octavia backed away from the creature that was approaching her. "Get... get back!" she yelled at it. The creature staggered slowly forward, then stretched out with its arms. Octavia backed into a wall and gave another scream. "Mac! Help!" She yelled. After a moment, Mac came barreling around the corner. His eyes narrowed as he saw Octavia huddled up against a wall, weeping softly as some two-legged creature reached for her. "Hey! Ya leave her 'lone, ya hear me?"<br>The creature turned and Mac felt his stomach turn over as he saw the thing's glowing yellow eyes. Moving forward, he mustered up his courage. "Ya best be leavin' her 'lone 'fore Ah make ya regret it."  
>The creature snarled and slowly lunged for Mac. Mac scowled and turned. As he felt the creature grab his flank, he kicked back as hard as he could. Bucking the creature in the stomach, he felt his hoof enter the creature's stomach. As the creature flew off, Mac felt blood splatter onto his legs and flank. Turning, he saw the thing laying on the ground with a hole kicked cleanly through its stomach. "I warned ya." he said. Moving over to Octavia, he helped her up gently. She kissed his cheek and leaned her head against. "That was scary..." she whispered. Mac nuzzled her and the two turned away. As they trotted away, a gronaing sound made them look back in confusion. Mac's jaw fell open and his signature piece of hay fell from his mouth. Octavia merely put her hoof to her mouth and fainted. The creature slowly rose up, absent-midedly felt its stomach and let out a shriek of anger. Turning its gaze to Mac, he started to staggerrun at him. Mac quickly hoisted Octavia onto his back and took off at a full run. "Somepony, would ya help mah!" he yelled out. Several ponies, hearing his cry of distress, immediately rushed over to help. However, upon seeing the creature chasing them with the hole in its stomach spewing blood everywhere, most lost their lunch right there on the sopt. A couple even fainted and the creature stopped its chase. Sniffing the air, it let out a loud shriek. To everypony's horror, a similar shriek could be heard off in the distance, calling a response.  
>One brave unicorn boldly stepped up to the creature.<br>"You! Stop whatever you are doing!"  
>The creature snarled and reached out to grab her. The unicorn concentrated hard and aimed her horn at the man. A small orb of energy burst out and flung the creature back. It hit its head a sharp rock and shrieked once before falling still and silent. The ponies all breathed a sigh of relief and started to clear the body away.<p>

* * *

><p>Twilight galloped into town. The first thing she was the three Cutie Mark crusaders wandering around looking at stuff. "This bush looks wierd!"<br>"How?"  
>"...It looks like a face?"<br>Twilight put her face into her hooves. "Girls, what are you doing?"  
>"Trying to find what made Lyra, BonBon and Ditzy freak out so hard!"<br>Twilight frowned, then gasped. "Girls! Get home!"  
>"Awwww, but Twilight, why?"<br>"Because you don't want to find what they were freaking out about."  
>The fillies sighed. "C'mon, let's go..."<br>After they left, Twilight turned. The five men were looked around and pointing things out to each other, muttering stuff in their language. Twilight cleared her throat. The men stopped talking and watched her. "Alright, there's nowhere you five can stay, so I ask you sleep outside to keep an eye on the town for us."  
>Yari turned and translated to his comrades and they nodded their agreement. A shriek sounded from far off in the distance and everypony and everyone cringed. "I suggest we start building barricades first."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm definitely never going to make movies. My way of telling stories is horrible. hehe<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, people showed interest. So here is the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Twilight frowned at the wood in front of her. They were supposed to be building barricades, but since Ponyville had never had to deal with a "zombie attack", she wasn't sure where to put the barricade. Looking over, she saw Yari hammering a plank of wood onto a fence the humans had made. It stretched across the bridge into Ponyville. Yari stood up, wiped his face then looked at Twilight.<br>"What are you waiting for? Get to building!"  
>Twilight cringed. Turning back around, he levitated a piece into the air, then placed it against a window. She hammered it on, then sighed.<p>

* * *

><p>Myoto stood watch on the outskirts of Ponyville. he had been the one 'lucky' enough to be chosen to stand as guard and alert to when the zombies were coming. The town of Ponyville was on full alert and the citizens were building up to protect their homes. Myoto let out a sigh of boredom and looked around again. Taking his binoculars out, he scanned the horizon. "See anything?" Yami yelled over.<br>"Not yet!" Myoto yelled back. Yami nodded and went back to helping a blue pony build her home up. Myoto sighed again and looked over at where Yari was. The bridge fence was coming along rather well. Myoto turned back and scanned again.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy carefully tucked Angel into her saddlebag. "Alright Angel, we're going to go to Ponyville and stay there. It would be much safer than staying here."<br>Angel only nodded and tucked himself deep into the saddlebag. Fluttershy trotted out of her home and locked the door. Flying up into the air, she saw Rainbow Dash waiting for her.  
>"Took ya long enough!" Rainbow said unhappily.<br>Fluttershy patted her saddlebag. "I had to get Angel! I want him by my side."  
>Rainbow put her face into her hooves. "Well, let's go."<p>

* * *

><p>Twilight finished her barricade and smiled proudly. "Done!"<br>Yari came over. "Very nice! You managed to get it done in just under one hour!" he said sarcastically. Twilight scowled at him and trotted away. Heading for her library, she called out "Spike?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"I need you to write a letter to Princess Celestia. Tell her we need help defending Ponyville against an undead menace!"  
>Spike nodded and got out a quill and paper. Twilight turned and started to speak.<br>"Dear Princess Celestia... We need your help in a time of need! Ponyville is under threat of an undead hostility and we need as many soldiers as can be spared to help us fight them off before the town is overrun. They are not here yet, but we are urgently getting ready for when they do arrive. Please help! Your student, Twilight Sparkle."  
>Spike finished writing and sent the letter. Twilight gave a sigh of relief.<p>

* * *

><p>-Canterlot Castle-<p>

* * *

><p>"And that is why we need to revert to using paper bills instead of coins!"<br>"Paper bills? Are we some backwards country that can't afford gold? Then we'll have to outsource all our jobs to another country! Let me guess: Next you'll be saying we have to invade other countries and look for weapons of mass destructon!"  
>"You never know! The Griffons have been keeping to themselves alot lately!"<br>Celestia sighed. The representatives of her lands were bickering as usual and it was all she could do to just give some random order and make them leave. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. Suddenly, a note appeared in a burst of flame in front of her. Smiling, since it could be from none other than her most prized student, she opened the note and read. Her eyes went wide and she gave a small gasp. "Oh me!"  
>The representatives gave her a puzzled look. "Is something wrong, your highness?"<br>Celestia took a few deep breathes. "Im afraid this will have to wait for another time. Something has just come up and I must attend to it immediately!"  
>The representatives nodded and trotted out of the room.<br>"Guards!" A few gurards rushed into the room. "Yes, your highness, what is it?"  
>"Prepare my chariot and some for the soldiers! We have a threat to Ponyville!"<br>The guards nodded and rushed out. Twilight then left the room and rushed to her sister's room. Not bothering to knock, she threw the door open.  
>"LUNA!" she yelled. Luna gave a surprised yelp and fell off her bed.<br>"What ails you sister? I was just sleeping."  
>"We have a threat to Ponyville! twilight Sparkle wrote me and says the undead are attacking!"<br>Luna gave a frown. "Didn't Nightmare Night end two months ago?"  
>"This isn't a joke! We must leave immdeiately!"<br>"Oh, fine..."

* * *

><p>-Ponyville-<p>

* * *

><p>Twilight ran down the street of Ponyville. Looking up, she saw Ditzy Doo, Cloud Kicker and Lightning Bolt flying towards her. Stopping, the three Pegasi landed in front of her. "Yes, what is it?"<br>Cloud Kicker coughed. "Um... Yari says your barricade wasn't good enough, so he tore it down and rebuilt it."  
>Twilight facehoofed. "That human... he's so picky."<br>Ditzy spoke up. "I like him!"  
>Lightning frowned at her. "Well, we just came to escort you back because the one named Hiroto feels you're a priority and that you should be kept safe."<br>Twilight frowned. _"Priority?"_ she thought. Out loud, she said "Well, thank you girls, but i'm sure I can fare well on my own."  
>The three Pegasi shook their heads. "We're not leaving you."<br>Just as Twilight scowled and was about to argue with them, she heard a horn blaring. Looking up, she saw 5 chariots racing through the air, one of them being the royal chariot! Twilight gave a delighted squeal and rushed forwad. As the chariots touched down, Twilight rushed up to the royal one. Luna disembarked first, followed by Celestia.  
>"Princess celestia!"<br>"Twilight Sparkle! How wonderful to see you again!"  
>The two quickly nuzzled, followed by Twilight smiling at Luna. "Hello Princess Luna."<br>"Afternoon." Luna replied, looking around at all the ponies that were rushing about, trying to set blockades in place. 'Well then... what do we need to do?"

* * *

><p>Myoto looked over as he saw the chariots flying through the sky. Shrugging, he turned back. Lifting his binoculars up again, he looked at the horizon. A small moving shape caught his eye. Focusing on it, he gave a gasp of horror. It was a lone zombie, headed directly for him. "Well, at least it's just one." he said to himself. Suddenly, he saw the zombie stop. It raised an arm and pointed at Myoto and he felt himself shiver. A loud screech broke the air and Myoto gasped. The zombie screeched again and in the distance, a reply could be heard. The zombie then took off, running at Myoto. Looking back up, he saw more figures appear on the horizon, each running at Ponyvile. Hastily stowing the binoculars away, Myoto turned.<br>"INCOMING!"


End file.
